


I Love the Misery

by Kisarafox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Angry Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Breathplay, Cum Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Feels, Fluff, Lance has a dirty mouth like damn, Lingurie, M/M, Riding, Seriously don't do this to your partner unless it is concensial, Smut, Sometimes no Aftercare, Top Lance (Voltron), he also gets his own bloody warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisarafox/pseuds/Kisarafox
Summary: A very dark exploration of Lance and Keith's relationship if Lance was REALLY unhinged and Keith can't help but be attracted to it. Basically porn without much plot because I'm just as messed up in the head as Lance is in this story. There is plot...if you squint...a lot...[Hiatus]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> .I wanted to explore something where Lance has completely lost his every fucking mind and is basically a sociopath with beyond violent tendency. He takes it out on Keith, who secretly loves whatever fucking thing Lance does cause he's also fucked in the head.  
>  This piece of trash happened in my sleep deprived state.  
> Also, not going to lie, I kind of feel the way Lance does about the world...I dunno...maybe there are more people like him and me who think they shouldn't care just because we're supposed too...anyways  
> Enjoy.

**Chapter One**

Lance didn’t know how it started, but he supposed there were a few factors he could take into consideration as to why he did the things he did.

For starters, ever since he could remember when he was a little boy, his mother always compared him to a deranged, feral animal. He didn’t know why but the simple explanation given was too “rowdy”, “different around other children”, gave anyone within two feet the sense he was going to “snap” any second. Instead of playing like a normal kid, he would be found in the woods strangling helpless forest critters in his hands. When asked why he would do such a terrible thing, he had simply said he wanted it to go to sleep. Often times his parents found him staring blankly at the wall simply because he didn’t want to look at their pitiful faces-it made him sick.

His parents had taken him to a “special doctor” to see if there was something they were missing. That they hadn’t noticed when he was barely old enough to crawl.

It wasn’t natural the way Lance talked or acted, how could this be their child?

Of course, the specialist found nothing wrong with Lance’s mental or physical health. He was just being a kid and it was going to take some time for him to phase out of his destructive tendencies. The man had given his parents medicine to help calm him down if he became too much to handle.

Lance thought to himself, at five years old, that the old white coat could fuck off.

Another fact was probably because he just hated everything to the point he had to pretend to care about other people’s feelings.

He heard it all the time-he had to feel sorry for humans that are dying from cancer. He had to say “I’m sorry” to others that just lost a family member or if a person felt they have been wronged too somehow. He was supposed to just feel for strangers because society dictated some fucked up idealism that he was to show empathy even for people he didn’t know because he should want to be treated with the same level of respect.

But why…?

Why should he feel sorry for anyone?

Why did he have to smile and accept that in situations he had to console someone with flowery words of encouragement?

_“It’s because you’re a human being and that’s what separates us from the animals.”_

Well, maybe Lance **wanted** to be an animal.

He took pleasure in watching the world crumble. He relished on the misery of others because it was amusing. A child scraps their knee and bleeds? Funny. A plane crashes and everyone dies? Even funnier because it’s enjoyable to imagine the screaming of agony as their bodies are incinerated under hot flames.

But what he loved most of all was watching Keith suffocate under the weight of his own failures. It was just so damn comical.

Over and over again, a never ending time loop that didn’t seem to want to stop repeating. Never changing. Always the same. With each repeat of the forsaken routine Lance wanted to feel sorry for him but he found himself...uncaring no matter how hard he try to will the feeling of sympathy from his blackened heart.

He didn’t bother to understand why he felt the way he did or how it even started. It should have frightened him when he first began to suspect the bubbling disgust whenever he was near him. And as the ticking clock crept on, slowly something within him came undone. Something dark and ugly he couldn’t quite put his finger on that made him want to tear everything Keith had apart-from his lovely blue-grey eyes, to his pretty soft pink mouth. Lance wanted to destroy it all and consume him until there was nothing left but the bones beneath his muscles.

Sometimes, when he was alone with his own thoughts, Lance relieved the moments where he deliberately broke Keith’s hand. His chest had swelled with unimaginable joy at the piercing scream the red paladin had emitted, and the pain he had caused the other.

There was no real reason for his cruelty.

Boredom, maybe, or it was just because it was who he was because he it was **entertaining** hurting Keith and feeling no remorse in doing it. Keith never protested anyways, so why shouldn’t Lance take advantage? He was able to inflict as much pain as he wanted and Keith...well...Lance could disregard whether or not he was okay with what was happening to him because there was no reason for him to care.

Why he should care was the million dollar question that no one would be able to answer.

Not even Pidge, with her observing skills, detected anything wrong other than friendliness whenever Lance placed an intentionally brushing arm around Keith;s shoulder, or an extra hard punch in the arm that appeared playful but really meant to hurt.

Lance should have appreciated the silence but if anything, it only furthered the deep rooted anger he had. No matter how many bones he broke, no matter how many scars, bruises made, and vile words spoken, Keith never once uttered a word against what he did to him. Not even pointing an accusing finger in his direction when the opportunity rose.

It pissed him off.

He wanted Keith to fight back. Wanted him to run crying to Shiro or Allura and confess to what he had been allowing to happen for weeks when they were alone.

_Patheticdeplorablepitifulmiserableworthlesswretchedcreature._

No word in the dictionary could describe how Lance hated Keith for being so...disgusting.

So, what else to do with filth than make sure it knew its place.

Besides, Keith won’t tell him to stop. To leave him alone. To go away no matter what he did. Even if he did utter those words one day, Lance didn’t think he would be able to stop anyways. He’d grown to addicted to the suffering he inflicted.

He savored the way he tore Keith apart: burned him from the inside out, seared into his skin and bone that it was Lance who was in control.

That he could do what he wanted, whenever he wanted and how he wanted it.

Maybe...maybe Keith never attempted to stop him because deep down, he was just as sick as Lance was. That he was just as addicted to the pain and misery put on him.

The blue paladin heard the rest of the Voltron team depart to some no name planet to help with petty construction work on their city, leaving him alone with Keith. Allura needed at least two of them to stay because Coran was needed along with her since they were the only ones that could operate their technology. Shiro, Hunk and Pidge had volunteered as bodyguards because who knew what was crawling on the planet's surface.

Lance didn’t feel like being a hero today.

He couldn't help the malicious grin that stretched over his lips when their backs turned away from him as they made their way out the castle-ship. He barely heard Allura’s goodbye before he was walking towards Keith’s room, a soft tune in his throat.

He wondered what game Keith and he would play today.

It was no doubt going to be a very satisfying two hours.

**(** I Love the Misery **)**

“I always wondered when you’ll get tired of this,” Lance said casually to his companion, rubbing a hand over his naked chest in lazy inspection.

Keith scowled at him, growling something inaudible from behind his gag. His arms were bound above his head with his own shirt and naked save for his boxers that preserve some dignity. He struggled but Lance knew if he really wanted to be free he would be able to untangle the knots like the goddamn escape artist he was without really trying.

Last time, it took the red paladin less than five minutes to undo the makeshift bondage material and another ten to finally get Lance off of him long enough for him to run out the room.

“Of course, not really because I know you enjoy this too much,” he continued voice hard now as he moved a hand to Keith’s mouth. He touched the cloth that kept the other silent and grinned. “If I take this out you promise not to scream?”

He blocked the leg that suddenly raised to hit him over the head and he sighed in mock disappointment. “I’ll take that as a no. Put it down before you lose it.”

His threat was clear and Keith reluctantly obeyed.

“Now don’t think I was going to let you off with a warning, dropout,” the blue paladin snarled, suddenly loosing any form of playfulness in his voice. He grabbed Keith’s neck, and twisted his head to the side painfully earning a sweet mewl of pain from the bound male. He leaned forward until he had his nose buried in the junction against Keith’s jugular and inhaled sharply, taking in the other teens scent. He ran his tongue from his along the skin, grinning when he felt him shiver in anticipation.

He had the right idea to be scared of him.

Lance sank his teeth into Keith’s left shoulder without warning, moaning in pleasure as warm crimson fluid and flesh flooded his mouth. Keith’s body thrust up against him when he reared his head back, tearing a piece of the skin in his mouth.

Keith felt the blinding pain in his shoulder but fought through it, unwilling to cry in front of him. It was like all his senses had shut down on him, leaving him with a feeling of emptiness and loss but no matter what, he refused to give Lance the satisfaction that it fucking hurt.

With his shirt now stained in rich blood, Lance grinned down at him, eyes dancing with an unhinged gleam.

"Opps, forgot I wasn’t supposed to leave any visible marks," he sneered, spitting the bloody pulp of flesh onto Keith’s chest. He trailed a hand through the mess he made sinking his finger into the wound and twisting it. “But all I have to do is put you in a healing pod for an hour and this will close right back up. Lucky me.”

This time, Keith did scream behind his gag. The pain escalated, dark spots beginning to form in his vision. He thrashed about, kicking his legs and throwing his body side to side to try and let Lance know that it was _fucking hurting_ and he had to stop before he did irreversible damage to his shoulder.

His mind was buzzing; the heat, the unique taste of Keith against his tongue, the smell of fear, just sent his blood sing with arousal and the need to dominate and control. The taste of bitter sweetness still in his mouth and in the air he smelled was like an aphrodisiac, hitting Lance’s palate like a match to a box, igniting a flame that he never knew existed.

He was going to make Keith pay for being so goddamn pathetic, and he was going to enjoy every second of inflicting it on him.

Keith didn’t move. Didn't breathe. He was in too much pain to do much. His entire shoulder felt as if someone was trying to crush him under 80,000 pounds of concrete.  Each breath he pulled into his lungs burned, so he had to take small, shallow breaths in order to distract himself from Lance digging into his wound.

Lane’s smile was malicious when he finally pulled his finger out of the wound he cause, admiring his handiwork with satisfaction. He purred in acceptance, leaning forward he lapped at the lesion that continued to bleed. Trailing his blood stained tongue up from his neck and lovingly, almost in a teasing way to his cheek. He stopped at the corner of Keith's lips when he felt the other tense up and pulled back, through not far enough.

His face was inches away from Keith's, their noses barely touching the other. He was smirking at him, his eyes laughing with amusement at the other’s confused expression. “I wish you could see how pathetic you look right now,” he whispered darkly before he leaned in, closing the short gap. Their lips clashed together in a searing hot kiss, slick and hard, a minute of pent up sexual frustration released in one moment. Lance kissed and sucked and nibbled at Keith's lips like he would die if he stopped. He thrust his tongue forward aggressively into his mouth, trying to get some sort of reaction from him besides quietness.

The kiss seemed to go on forever, Keith panting through his nose, his body tingling. He stared up at Lance with wide eyes as he pulled back. They were both breathing hard, staring at each other, Keith’s lips slick and kiss-swollen, his pupils dilated, his body trembling.

The smug smirk could be seen clearly now. Leaning down, Lance nibbled at Keith's slack lips, pressing closer. The arousal he felt when he was latched on to his neck had returned and he was showing it quite physically now. He was hard, his cock pressed against Keith’s hip, hot and heavy.

Keith gasped. The cool sheets of the bed against his back contrasting with the fiery heat of the blue paladin’s body. He whimpered, a weak sound from the back of his throat, arching, shuddering at the sudden feel of something hot and stiff at his hip. What the fuck was going on? He couldn't peel himself away, couldn't (didn't want to?) say no. Why was his retched body reacting this way?!

Damn it, why was this happening to him?!

Lance seemed to sense Keith’s confliction and a cruel smile danced on his lips. “It’s because you’re just as sick as I am. No matter how you flip it drop out, you fucking love it when I tie you down and make you mine. Your desire, your need- no matter how much you try and deny that part you, you can’t resist me because you **want** me to hurt you-to make you a bloody mess. You’ll let me fuck your mouth until you’re crying for release and when it’s all said and done, when you start regretting how much you loved me buried deep inside you, you’ll come crawling back begging for my cock like the twisted human being you are.”

Keith held his breath as Lance trailed his fingers down his chest to the rising bulge in his boxers. It was instinct that had him rocking forward into Lance's palm, making a low, needy sound, letting the feel of his palm curve around his thickening cock, smoothing up and down slowly. He felt tremble against him. Fuck, he was so turned on he didn't know what to do with himself. Every slow roll of Lance’s tongue as he revealed Keith’s own mind to himself, all it did was make his arousal more prominent instead of wilting. Every word was true. Even if Keith denied it once the gag was removed, he’ll do exactly what Lance said and go back to him every single fucking time he called for him.

Lance stared at Keith's face, his own cock throbbing demandingly in his own pants. “You wanna know what I’m going to do you now?” He whispered, his blue eyes gleaming with insanity under the dim lights of the room.

All Keith could do was shake his head in desperation, biting down on the gag as guttural moans escaped when he felt the other’s hand slip past the band of his underwear. Smooth fingers grip his erection, rubbing him harder every time he moaned.

“I’m going to fill you up nice and full with my dick. I’m going to take out that gag from your mouth so I can hear all your pretty, filthy sounds you make as I fuck you and make you come until it fucking hurts and you can’t take anymore.” Suddenly, he pulled both of his hands were at the zipper of Lance’s jeans, and almost too quickly they were sliding off his body, along with his boxers. “Until you can’t think of anything but being my whore.”

_Fuck yesssss._

Keith wanted that.

He wanted everything and anything Lance would and could give him-to be his little whore. God, it was so filthy the way he imagined being on his knees, pleasing Lance’s swollen member with his own mouth and _enjoying_ the sensation of his fluids on his tongue. He fucking wanted it. Wanted to be fucked into a coma. Wanted to be Lance’s good cockslut and choke on his thick cock. Keith knew it wasn’t the blood loss that was making him nod his head to every word Lance said.

There was no point of denying it.

It’s what he _needed._

He spread his legs wide and inviting, exposing himself fully.

Lance moved, getting in between Keith’s legs at the silent invitation. His fingers, still slick with his blood, entered him roughly. He stretched him slowly with one finger, until he was barely loose before another followed suit. Keith’s moans were endless now, bordering a scream whenever Lance touched that sensitive spot inside him. He could do nothing but sob behind the gag as Lance thrust hard against his prostate, keeping his fingers there to rub and probe sending waves of electric currents down his spine.

He felt Lance pull away, felt him grab both of his legs, and push his upper body forward exposing his opening to him. Keith clenched his eyes tightly in anticipation; felt something hard and large press into his opening and he shivered, widening his legs more. He couldn't even take in a breath before Lance was filling him to the hilt, his large member stretching the tight ring of muscle within him. Hie eyes rolled back in his head when the head of his cock slammed against his prostate dead on and stayed pressed against it. Keith’s teeth bit harshly into the gag, swearing loudly when Lance began a brutal pace, thrusting in and out with enough force to make the bed creak with strain.

"Fuck! You’re so tight around my cock! Perfect, you were made to take me just like this, babe. You were **born** just for me, weren’t you?”

Moans were the only thing that came from Keith’s throat in response, unable to stop himself from meeting each and every thrust. Everything seemed to completely shut down, only feeling the sensation of Lance’s cock sliding in and out of him, hitting his prostate with every push and making his body seize with pleasure. He moved his hips, needing more friction. His own dripping member hard against his belly. It hurt, but jesus just a little more...he needed just a little bit to push him over the edge.

His eyes were watering as his body was assaulted with never ending pleasure. Hands clutching tighter at the rope binding his hands above his head as an anchor as he took it all.

Soon enough, Keith was screaming Lance’s name behind the cloth in his mouth, shuddering uncontrollably as the blue paladin sped up his pace, his hand coming between their bodies to grip his hardened member.

Keith mewled, Lance’s fingers caressing his cock roughly, milking it from the pre-cum that dripped from it’s head as he slowly eased the red paladin towards his orgasm. The young man on top of him, slammed deeper and faster into his body, and his throat began to ache from the cries that couldn't be swallowed down.

Lance’s hand released cock, and with a finally stroke to its sensitive tip, Keith came.

He shut down almost immediately, feeling his body shake with the strength of his release and its equaling potent exhaustion.

Keith knew he had blacked out at some point after because when he came too, Lance was no longer on top of him. He could feel the other’s release though lazily dripping from his gaping hole and he Keith couldn’t stop the pleased growl when the gag and rope was finally removed. Blue-gray eyes opened slightly to stare into blue and with strength he didn’t know he still had after being fucked within an inch of his life, he grabbed Lance by the back of his neck and pulled him down into another bloody kiss. He bit the other’s bottom lips just as harshly before rearing his head back with a satisfied leer at the damage he caused.

“You better fucking believe I love this,” he snarled out viously.

Lance chuckled. “Don’t I know it, you twisted fuck.”

**To be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a glimpse into Keith's thoughts. Just a tiny bit before I head to bed lol  
> I think after that long first chapter I may just skip everything and go straight to them fucking...I dunno...we'll see after these chapters .3.  
> Please review and kudos and bookmark :3  
> *goes to work on Goodbye Apathy*

**Chapter Two**

Keith knew Lance was insane.

He knew this because the blue paladin always had that malicious glint in his eyes everytime he talked to him or was about to do something incredibly violent. It wasn't even the jeers about him that was whispered behind his back, that told Keith the brown haired male was two steps away from becoming mentally unstable; it was in his voice and the way he carried himself like he was some kind of self-righteous God. He was a sociopath, short tempered, emotionally unstable and enjoyed belittling him when they were alone and no one could hear. He was also very excellent in the art of torture among many unmentionable talents Keith discovered after several fucked up meetings. 

It was just in his nature. 

He could be considered more vicious than Galra themselves when he wanted to be. Lance knew every inch of the human body and the various ways to put them in the worse pain imaginable and it didn’t take much. Though he wasn't sure where the personality came from but sometimes Keith thought he had split personalities. At first he would be nice and playful and then the next he would have a knife protruding from his side just because Lance felt like doing it.

Lance was careful though.

He never let his insanity show when they were around others but on occasions Keith would notice slight changes because he was observant; like when he was angry his voice dropped to a low octave and that was the only warning you would get before he pounced and knocked your fucking teeth in. His body would get rigid, tight and still when something displeasurable passed his way but he always kept a facade of calmness. Letting out jokes like second nature until they were the only one’s in the room and Lance turned his eyes to him.

Keith knew he himself was insane because despite knowing how mentally unstable Lance was, he still went back to him.

He needed it. 

He fucking needed Lance like he desperately needed air to breath or water to drink.

And he honestly couldn’t tell everything between them started, maybe it had always been there. Beneath the surface. Small, barely a ripple and then something came along and triggered the fucking tsunami that seemed to crash onto them with enough force to drown the world. 

Keith couldn’t get enough. He loved the biting, the tearing, the dirty, hot sex that came after every fight.

It drove him completely crazy when they were near each other and the only thing he could do is look because he knew that touching Lance in front of the others would lead to questions neither one was prepared to openly talk about. A silent agreement between the them that didn’t need to be said. No one was to know that every other night Lance was crawling into Keith’s bed.

To fuck or to hold, whichever he was in the mood to do when he walked in. Sometimes there would be bruised for days against Keith’s pale skin from where Lance had gripped him too hard and hadn’t bothered to treat it but he never complained. He knew he should, after the first time.

Keith should have walked away from whatever Lance was offering-to control him. To hurt him. To take and give pleasure the way he saw fit. Of course the red paladin had said no right there in front of his bedroom door, but when Lance pushed him inside without forewarning, laid him out bare for the world to see against the cold unforgiving floor and took what wanted, Keith in the end let it happen because fuck, did it hurt in all the right ways. 

He had begged for more, whined like a disgusting slut for him as tears spilled from his eyes at the unimaginable pleasure he had felt during the entire ordeal. 

It had scared him after, when the fog in his brain had cleared and hours passed with him alone to his thoughts. Keith swore he would be sick at the remembrance of how marvelous it was to have Lance’s mouth on him-tasting him and fucking him with his tongue. He wanted to regret it, told Lance the same fucking day and the blue paladin had just responded with a predatory smile that by the time he was finished with him he was never going to forget who owned him. 

Those words alone tempted Keith to drop to his knees. 

But he hadn’t. 

Instead he told him he could fuck off and never go to him again but of course, he never stopped Lance when the time came for him to be his good little kitten and take it.

Maybe...just maybe...Keith was just as fucked up in the head as Lance was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't ship Keith and Allura. That is all.
> 
> Thanks for all the faves, kudos and comments and sorry for the lateness! Like I said this story is just a stress relief and updates at random

**Chapter Three**

Sometimes Keith wished there was a way to lock his room. 

Not only would it be a great way to have privacy, but it also would keep out  **unwanted, aggravating assholes** from bothering him when all he wanted was to be left alone. Coran assured him Pidge was working on a way for each of them to have a locking mechanism beside the panel doors as fast as she possibly could-it was going to happen eventually but, the elder Alteain really didn’t know why since they were constantly needing to jump into their lions and save a planet being overrun with galra. They wouldn’t need to lock their rooms. Of course, Keith had suitably mentioned he liked having a lock on his room because he wanted a sense of normality when he was all the way in space and not on earth where he could simply lock his door if he didn’t want to be bothered.

It wasn’t  too much to ask.

Why though? Why couldn’t she have it done sooner for this exact fucking reason?

“I saw you kissing her,” an accusing voice hissed, anger laced beneath the icy tone the moment Keith’s door slid open to allow him into his quarters.

Of course Lance had to be in his room after a long fucking day of aggravation.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Keith grumbled as he stepped around the other livid paladin. Lance was dressed in a pair of dark blue sweat pants, a short sleeved shirt covering his upper body. His eyes were glaring, and Keith almost felt a sharp tug on his thoughts, as if Lance was trying to read his mind and he hid his tremor of uncertainty with a deep scowl. “And what are you doing in my room? Go to your own bed Lance, I’m not in the fucking mood to deal with your moody shit right now.”

“I saw you kissing Allura,” Lance growled lowly, deliberately ignoring Keith’s ‘ _ request _ ’ to leave. 

That got a reaction.

The red paladin stopped, back going rigid where he stood as Lance stepped closer to him, his eyes dark and narrowed with bristling anger Keith could feel against his skin. Just how the hell did Lance even see that when he was nowhere near them? Unless he had been fucking  _ spying,  _ then the other wouldn’t have seen. A part of Keith wanted to lower his head in shame, the feeling unfamiliar to his usual, hot tempered personality because of the way Lance looked at him. Another part wanted to punch him in his fucking teeth. Why did he care that he had kissed the princess?

He didn’t have to explain shit to him and shoved Lance a little to get to his bed. “It’s none of your fucking business and it was a momentary lapse in sanity. Either way, why the hell do you care? You don’t even like her anymore!”

“What have I said about taking that tone with me, kitten?” 

Lance was pissed,his tone stiff and dangerous. It made Keith want to take a hesitant step away. Lance could hit him if his guard was down and from the look he was giving-one that promised pain and retribution-he wasn’t going to go less than malicious in his punishment.

Lance was never good at controlling his instincts when he was angry. The fact he used Keith’s given nickname was proof enough the blue paladin wasn’t in any mood for his attitude and the next words out of his mouth had better be an apology or some form of explanation. Of course, Keith ignored the red warnings flashing in his head that screamed for him to swallow his pride and say sorry before he ended up with another beating he wasn’t prepared for. 

“Lance, seriously, it wasn’t anything. She needed comforting, I gave her a shoulder to cry on, she kissed me and I didn’t even kiss her back!” He chose to say instead, turning around to fully face him. 

Keith wasn’t going to back down, not when Lance was being so stupid over something as stupid as a kiss. And he had no right to bitch! Many times he had caught Lance liplocking a bunch of female aliens before so what was the problem? He suspected it had something to do with the constant need for control, but Keith wasn’t in mood to deal with his pretentious, holier-than-thou, ‘remember-who-owns-you’ shit. His back hurt, there was an itch that wouldn’t go away, he got swallowed by a fucking space worm the last mission and he still smelled like the inside of the beast's stomach no matter how many hours he spent in the showers and all he wanted to do was get in bed. Maybe even sleep for a couple hundred years.

Whatever problem Lance had with him he could damn well wait until he had gotten enough sleep to deal with his stupid tantrum.

“It doesn’t matter that you didn’t kiss her back, bitch!” Lance snarled out bitingly. Keith noted he dropped the usual nickname ‘'kitten” but didn’t remark.“I should have known a worthless screw up like you would manage to royal fuck up but shit, I thought you were smarter!”

Keith growled and stepped closer to the angry paladin. So close, he could feel the other's breath against his face. “Watch you mouth McClain. You failed at landing a fucking training aircraft as a cadet so don’t get all high and mighty with me.  If anyone is worthless it would be you now get the fuck out of my sight.”

He expected the punch to his face and he ducked, bringing his own fist up to smash it against the right of Lance’s cheek. The other howled in pain, his head twisting to the side. Keith snarled and readied himself to hit him again, for the sole purpose of wiping that fucking look off his face, and also get rid of some much needed anger himself, when suddenly Lance kicked his left leg out. 

Keith yelped in surprise, taking a quick step back to avoid it and at the same time, the blue paladin threw his arms around his neck and tackled him to the floor. They were a web of limbs and legs-kicking, punching and tearing at each other until Lance finally pinned Keith down beneath him.

“Get off of me!” The red pilot screamed, thrashing against Lance to try and buck him off. 

Lance grabbed a fistful of his black hair and  _ slammed  _ Keith’s head against the white marble, a loud  _ crack  _ penetrant the air. Both were breathing harshly, the only sound filling the space as they tried to calm their breathing. They locked eyes: gray-blue to sapphire and for a moment, neither one spoke. Then they were kissing-deep and passionate, opened mouthed with their tongues pushing against each other in a tangled mess of teeth and saliva. 

“Fucking...asshole…” Lance growled in between kissing down his neck and biting against his skin.

Keith made an nonsensical sound from the back of his throat, his eyes closing against the sensation. Of course it turned to this. When did it ever not? It didn’t matter what he said or did, they almost always ended up on the floor-in his bed, the shower, whatever surface they could find without anyone seeing them-and fuck until they were both boneless and unable to move. 

And **_fuck, did he love it._**

Within seconds they are both naked, Lance practically tearing at Keith’s clothes to get to his skin. He didn’t bother taking off his own...not yet. There were just more important things to do-like marking every inch of the red pilots skin with as many hickeys as he can leave. 

Lance traveled further down, leaving a trail of dark purples bruises until he ran his tongue between inner thighs and all the while, Keith could only whimper out dirty, encouraging words for him to keep doing what he was doing because- _ godfuckingdamnit _ -if Lance was good at one thing, it was how to move his tongue in just the right way to make him squirm.

Keith soon felt a familiar wet muscle darting teasingly over his dripping member, eliciting a soft mewl from the back of his throat. He loved it when he used his mouth. It was so hot and perfect wrapped around his cock, it made everything so blissfully wonderful in his mind. Unfortunately, Lance didn’t seem to want do anything further then a few quick licks across the head before he was coming back up to deliver soft kisses against Keith’s throat. 

Then, in the next moment, Lance was hiking Keith’s legs over his shoulder and pressing his member into his unprepared hole, forcing Keith to cry out at the sudden intrusion. Lance didn’t bother giving him a moment to adjust. He was too pissed to care but he knew Keith wouldn’t mind at all so he fucked him long and hard, forcing himself deeper until he was slamming into his prostate with each thrust of his hips. Keith could only lay beneath him and take it. He couldn’t stop the gasping moans of pleasure each time his small bundle of nerves were struck bringing him him closer and closer to his completion. 

He was so close. Just a bit more-

Suddenly, Lance stopped, completely buried in his lover with his cock pressing lightly against Keith’s pleasure spot.

Groaning in disappointment, Keith managed to glare at the Cuban through half-lidded eyes. Why did he have to stop now damn it?!

“Tell me, do you love me?” Lance asked in a low, breathless whisper. His dark blue eyes glared into Keith’s expecting an answer. 

It went silent for awhile, the only sound being Keith’s rough breathing. He was treading very dangerous waters. He had no love for the maniac currently buried balls deep inside him but he knew he couldn’t say it. No matter how much he wanted to tell Lance he was the bane of his existence, that he wished he would drop dead, he was currently not in any position to say anything but what he wanted to hear. “I can’t believe you seriously just asked me that in the middle of fucking! God Lance! You know I do! Now shut the hell up and fuck me damn it!”

Lance grinned happily, albeit it was rather crooked and wrong type of smile that sent a shiver of revulsion through Keith, but he rocked  his hips per Keith’s angry request. He went slow at first, rotating his hips in short intervals before pulling out quickly and slamming back in. He set a ruthless pace drawing them closer and closer to their release. All Keith could do was growl at the pleasurable pain the other paladin tortured him with, thrusting his hips upwards to meet each thrust.

It didn’t take long before both were cumming-Lance collapsing on top of him, still buried balls deep in his lover.

Despite the ache and slow annoyance creeping up his spine, Keith didn’t shove him off. He was too tired now. “Next time you want to have a bitch fit take it out on the training dummies you damn drama queen,” he growled, shifting slightly underneath Lance.

The only response he received was a wicked grin before everything went dark and he drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up he was in need of another shower and a good ten minutes in a healing pod.

**To be Continued...**


End file.
